Et dans 20 ans
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Petite fic pour célebrer la fin de cette excellent série. SG1 toujours dans mon coeur ! With a Little StarGate Anything is possible ! Suite plausible de Unending.


**Petite fic qui vient d'une discussion sur Projet Sg. Je vous cite la discussion pour vous expliquez:**

Ange213 : voila, je suis la série depuis le 1er épisode et je me sens triste à l'idée de la fin de la série (on peut remercier Scifi pour avoir précipiter cela) mais je me soulage en pensant qu'il reste toujours Stargate Atlantis et puis on peut toujours espérer qu'ils referont une saison au bout de 2 ou 3 ans avec les mêmes acteur (je sais j'extrapole) mais il y a un exemple peut être stupide mais il suffit de regarder les bronzés 3 ils ont refait un films après 20 ans espérons que cela refasse pareil pour notre stargate .

InsOmniacS ForEveR :Lol... vu l'age actuel des acteurs (O'neil doit bien avoir la cinématique bien tassée) dans 20 ans ca sera stargate SG-H (SG-Hospice).

Tu imagine des vieux de 70 ans piges aller faire des galipettes a l'autre bout de la galaxie ?

Pas moi Non a mon avis c'est bien fini...

**Et donc moi ça m'a donné une idée de fic. c'est juste une tite discussion entre nos persos préféré. Je tiens à préciser aussi que je n'ai pas vu le 20 eme et dernier épisodes de la saison 10 et de cette merveilleuse série. (En faite maintenant je l'ai vu mais quand j'ai écrit l'histoire ce n'était pas le cas)**

**Petite remise en condition, dans ma fic Sam et Jack sont marié (comme c'est étrange) tout comme Vala et Daniel, Cameron aussi mais on s'en fout, et Teal'c est égale à lui même. L'action se passe 20 après le dernier épisode et donc probablement après les 2 téléfilms prévus.**

_**Hallowed are StargateHallowed are StargateHallowed are StargateHallowed are StargateHallowed are Stargate**_

Cela faisait près de 20 ans que tout les vendredis soir se déroulaient de la même maniére. Tout les membres de l'ancienne équipe Sg1 se retrouvaient chez O'Neill et Carter, même si cette dernière était devenue Mme Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill (1) depuis presque 20 ans, pour dîner, parler et se remémorer les bons souvenirs. L'âge et le manque d'action les avaient calmer, mais leurs joies de vivre, et leurs humour n'avaient pas dépéri.

Le repas venait à peine de commencer lorsque l'ombre d'une dispute fit son apparition.

"Tu me passes le sel mon chéri ?" demanda Samantha en posant sa main sur le bras de son époux.

"Quoi ?" répondit l'époux en question.

" Votre femme vous demande le sel O'Neill." annonça Teal'c en montrant du doigt le sel posé sur la table.

"Hein ?" dit il en tendant l'oreille pour comprendre de quoi parler le Jaffa.

Et la se fut à Cameron de se mêler de la petite conversation. Depuis que Cameron était devenu Général et que donc ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité, leur relation s'était nettement amélioré. Les blagues et les vents allaient bons trains, et des liens aussi fort qu'avec les anciens membres de son équipe s'étaient crée avec Jack.

" For crying of loud (2), pourquoi vous parlez si bas ? " demanda l'ancien général en grimaçant d' incompréhension.

"C'est pas nous c'est toi qui n'entend rien ! " s'exclama l'archéoloque, avec un sourire sur les lèvres, en pensant à la réaction de son ami.

Sam était désespéré et à la fois amusé, tous les vendredis c'était la même chose : impatience, repas, disputes, blagues et nostalgie. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si les 20 dernières années n'étaient pas arrivé. Daniel entretenait une amitié toujours aussi forte avec Jack. Elle se souvenait des disputes au mess du SGC et sur les différentes planètes qu'ils avaient visité, et tout les vendredis soirs "en famille" lui rappelait cette belle époque.

" Insinuerez vous que je suis sourd Danny Boy (3) ? " questionna Jack, un air de suspicion errant sur son visage.

Daniel répondit, tout en tentant de se retenir de rire " Et bien il faut dire que vous n'êtes plus très jeune et ..."

" Daniel... " commença O'Neil en s'adressant à l'archéologue.

" Oui ? "

" Ferme la ! "

" D'accord. "

Vala prit la parole et s'adressa à la table, tout en ignorant royalement son mari, qui pourtant était à quelques centimètres de elle, et qui avait peur de ce qu'allait dire sa femme.

" Daniel n'a jamais eu de cran, heureusement que je suis la depuis plus de 20 ans. Mon petit Jack, il faut avouer que vous avez plus de 70 ans maintenant et que c'est normal que votre ouie soit moins bonne maintenant, mais heureusement vous n'avez rien perdu de votre charme.

Pour finir sa phrase, elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil et un magnifique sourire, qui des années auparavant avaient fait tombé plusieurs hommes, notamment Daniel.

" Je vois que Madame a du goût ! C'est bien qu'il existe encore des personnes avec un bon jugement. "

A ce moment là, Daniel prit un air outré, et regarda sa femme d'un air faussement sévère

" Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord, maintenant que tu pèses plus de 60 kg tu n'as pas le droit de draguer, et encore moins un de mes meilleurs amis."

Sam se mit à sourire, décidemment elle adorait cette bonne fausse entente, car n'importe qui les verraient ensemble pourrai penser que le petit groupe ne se supportait pas, alors que c'était tout le contraire, rien ni personne n'avait pu rompre le lien qui les unissait jusque là, et elle espérait que cela durerait encore longtemps.

Vala fit la moue et se contenta de répondre " Oh c'est mesquin et petit ! En plus je ne fais pas 60kg ! "

" 59kg ? " supposa Mitchell

" Tout a fait, et je crois que je peux dire que j'ai bien vieilli. Je suis sure que je rentre encore dans ma combinaison de cuir. "

" Vaut mieux pas le tenter. Les pauvres boutons de ta combinaison ne tiendrais pas le coup, et moi non plus ! " la taquina l'archéologue.

Vala détourna son regard de Daniel et se contenta de bouder " Rrrooo tu me vexe ! "

Bien sur ce n'était en aucun moment la cas. C'était juste de la taquinerie avec son époux qu'elle aimait profondément.

" Je trouve moi aussi que vous êtes rester une femme très belle malgré le temps tout comme le Colonel O'Neill. " dit sur un ton impassible en inclinant la tête vers l'avant.

"Ça vous va bien de vous dire ça. On dirait que vous avez encore la trentaine. "

" Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mon corps réagit différemment du votre et de tout les autres terriens..." expliqua Teal'c, en effet il n'avait pris que peu d'âge depuis ces 20 dernières années, mais beaucoup de cheveux.(4)

"C'est po juste." bouda t-elle encore " En plus je suis largement mieux que cette blondasse. "

A cette réponse, Teal'c souleva son sourcil en attendant la réponse de Samantha.

" C'est moi la blondasse ? Attendez que j'arrive et vous allez voir... " dit elle en commençant à se lever, et en cachant le sourire qui était sur ses lèvres.

Voyant ou voulait en venir Sam, Vala répondit : "Le temps que vous arriviez, j'ai le temps d'aller voir la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux... 5 fois de suite. "

"Si j'attrape mon déambulateur..." menaça la scientifique.

"Vous allez faire quoi ? Me poursuivre dans la maison ? J'en rigole déjà ! "

Cameron intervint pour calmer cette fausse tension.

"Du calme les filles..."

Mais les filles en question n'écoutaient pas.

"Laissez les, j'adore voir des femmes se battrent. (5)"

Mais finalement au grand malheur de Jack les deux femmes se rassirent, tout en se regardant d'un air entendu. Quelque chose se préparait...

"Hou la la ça sent le coup fourré ça ! " suspecta Cam.

Aucune des deux ne répondit.

"Moi je vous dis tous aux abris !"

Et il avait raison, tout à coup les deux femmes entamèrent une bataille de nourriture. La purée volait dans tous les sens, essayant d'atteindre les différents hommes de l'équipe. La salade vint rejoindre la purée assez rapidement très vite suivi des spaghetti bolognaise.

Les garçons se protégèrent avec les assiettes et en se cachant sous la table. Jack alla dans la cuisine pour trouver des munitions et Teal'c pendant ce temps essaya de défendre Daniel.

Malheureusement pour ce dernier, qui fut tomber dans l'embuscade de sa femme, il se ramassa un gros morceaux de purée dans le visage, ce qui l'aveugla un instant. A son tour Teal'c riposta pour défendre Jackson, il envoya un des plats de spaghetti bolognaise, qui atteignit sa cible en pleine poitrine, tachant le chemisier de la femme de sauce foncé.

De l'autre côté Sam s'attaqua à Cameron qui tournait autour de la table en évitant les divers projectiles. Mais à son tour, il tomba sous le feu ennemi et se prit le contenu du pot de sauce salade sur le visage. La sauce visqueuse dégoulina sur son visage, lui donnant un aspect écœurant. Mais le militaire ne se laissa pas avoir aussi facilement et tenta d'attaquer l'ancienne scientifique. Malheureusement se fut sans succès, car c'est O'Neill qui se la prit en pleine figure.

O'Neil qui tenait ses munitions c'est à dire une tarte à la crème s'approcha doucement de sa femme.

"Non, tu n'osera pas faire ça..." annonça Sam en se reculant pour essayer de se dégager de l'emprise de son mari.

"Tu crois ? "

"Oui c'est ton dessert préféré tu n'osera pas le gâcher en le mettant sur le visage de ta femme..."

"Tu crois ?"

"Oui car..."

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car son mari venait de tenir sa promesse. Il lui avait mis la tarte à la crème en pleine figure.

"Tu as osé ! Tu vas le regretter ! " Elle se débarrassa de la crème qui lui recouvrai les yeux d'un coup de main.

"Mais non. De plus je préfère manger ma tarte sur toi. " annonça t-il en prenant sa main et en mangeant la crème qui s'y trouvait.

Elle sourit timidement devant l'acte de son mari. L'amour était toujours là.

" Vous savez quoi ? Il y a quelqu'un qui n'a pas morflé. Suivez mon regard. " Cameron désigna Teal'c.

Tout à coup, toute l'équipe sauf Teal'c qui lui courrait se réfugier dans la cuisine, attrapa un plat et poursuivit le Jaffa. Il fut très vite pris au piège sans aucune possibilité pour s' échapper.

"Ou est votre sens de l'honneur ? Vous n'attaqueriez pas un homme non armé O'Neil dans une bataille ? "

"Non, c'est vrai vous avez raison." dit Jack en abaissant son "arme ".

Teal'c se détendit. C'était ce qu'attendez tout le monde. Une seconde de relâchement et cela y était. Tout le monde jeta la nourriture sur le pauvre Teal'c.

" Il faut relativiser, nous ne sommes pas en guerre, alors en faite je n'ai en aucun cas perdu mon honneur. Sans rancune ?" souria t-il en lui tendant une main pour se relever.

"Bien sur O'Neil. " Mais ce que n'avait pas prévu O'Neil c'est que Teal'c avait encore entre ces mains un pot de ketchup. Ce dernier se dirigea en plein dans le visage du général qui ne bougea pas. "Maintenant on est sans rancune." et il accepta l'aide du général pour se relever.

Ils allèrent tous au salon pour commencer à ranger un peu, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

"Maman, Papa c'est moi, je suis rentré."

La jeune fille, brune aux yeux bleu, rentra dans le salon et déposa son sac dans un coin.

"Vous croirez jamais ce qui m'est arrivé tout à l'heure, j'étais..." elle stoppa net en voyant l'état de la salle et surtout de ses parents. "Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?"

"Ah Katie, tu es rentré. Ta journée c'est bien passé ?" demanda son père.

"Papa n'essaye pas d'esquiver. Vous avez ENCORE fait une bataille de nourriture ?"

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?" dit il en souriant ironiquement

"Surment le ketchup sur ton visage et la crème sur celui de maman."

"C'est pas ce que tu crois ..." commença Daniel.

"Ne t'y met pas Tonton(6). C'est une affaire entre moi et mes parents. J'ai parfois l'impression que nos rôles sont inversé."

"Je t'assure ce n'était pas une bataille de nourriture. C'est juste que Daniel a un peu de mal avec les couverts en ce moment et il en met un peu partout. Tu sais avec l'âge..."

"Hein ? Quoi ? "

"Il a aussi quelques problèmes d'audition. " expliqua le père de la jeune fille en murmurant.

" Allez, rangez moi ça. J'ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncez ! "

Le rangement fut approximatif, mais il fut fait. Lorsque tout fut assez propre, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon, attendant la nouvelle de Katie.

"Alors ?" demanda anxieusement Jack.

"Soit donc patient, ce n'est peut être pas facile à dire. "

"Daniel ?"

"Oui ?"

"Ferme là !"

"D'accord "

Katie attendait patiemment que son père et son oncle aient fini leur discussion.

"Suffit vous deux, Katie a une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer. Et elle mérite une attention toute particulière ! " engueula Mme Jackson.

"Merci Tatie. Bon je vous jure que ce que je vais vous dire est la vérité, ça va vous paraître étrange voir totalement fou, mais je veux que vous gardiez à l'esprit que c'est la strict vérité et que je ne suis pas folle. "

"Bien sur ma puce. " lui promit sa mère.

"Ne t'inquiète pas " renchérit son père, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

"Nous t'écoutons Katie ." annonça impassiblement Teal'c.

"Merci Tonton Murray(7). J'ai été sélectionné pour un programme militaire appelé StarGate. Ce programme est dirigé depuis la base de Cheyenne Mountain, c'est le StarGate Command. Ce programme consiste à visité de nouvelles planètes à partir d'une technologie ancienne qui permet d'établir un vortex stable entre deux planète éloignés de plusieurs années lumières..."

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de tous les membres de SG1 et particulièrement sur le visage de Sam et Jack.

" Tels parents, telle fille ! " conclut Cameron.

_**Hallowed are StargateHallowed are StargateHallowed are StargateHallowed are StargateHallowed are Stargate**_

C'éti pas mignon tout ça. La fille qui suit la même voie que ses parents, sans savoir que ces derniers faisaient la même chose qu'elle. Voilà donc c'est ma petite suite de SG1. Tout est bien qui finit bien, la fille prend la relève des parents.

(1) je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi son diminutif était Jack alors qu'il s'appelle Jonathan. Normalement ça devrait être John ou Joe et pas Jack. Bref...

(2) Totalement O'Neillien, j'adore cette expression.

(3) surnom de Daniel mais que dans la version US je crois, il l'appelle aussi SpaceMonkey.

(4) Teal'c avec une coupe afro lol

(5) vous vous souvenez de l'épisode où il y a un scientifique qui rêve de participer à l'aventure avec Sg1 et qui se fait des films avec Carter (non ce n'est pas Mc Kay). Et que dans cet épisode on a droit à une petite bataille entre Carter et une autre scientifique. Si quelqu'un se souvient du nom de l'épisode...

(6) Tonton Danny c'est mignon je trouve même si ce n'est pas son vrai Oncle.

(7) Tonton Murray, lol, je pars du principe qu'elle ne sait pas ce que faisait ses parents pendant les missions, elle sait juste qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et que c'est classé secret défense. Donc elle l'appelle Murray.

Merci StarGate pour ces 10 ans, pour cet humour et cette action que tu nous a donné. StarGate a jamais dans les annales ! J'avoue que j'ai eu un gros pincement au coeur à la fin.

Hallowed are StarGate and Projet SG !


End file.
